


They Aint You

by MakeDamnSure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Inspired by Music, Miscarriage, Music, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeDamnSure/pseuds/MakeDamnSure
Summary: Jason Manns, a girl in a bar, trust, friends, love, sex.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic.  
> I know the music is out of order in reality, but i needed it to fit with my timeline.  
> Thanks, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Any feedback is definitely appreciated! X
> 
> Chapters 12-18 added.

“What can I getcha?” you ask a regular at the hole in the wall pub you run. You pour the bourbon as requested while glancing over at a new musician setting up. You pull your long caramel hair into a high pony while you clean down the bar. While your walking around clearing tables, the musician starts singing, you are instantly drawn to his voice. Its like velvet, smooth and crooning. Its not the usual music you hear while working, and definitely not what you would choose to listen to, but its gentle and easy.

The local girls are all swooning over him, you think its pathetic and roll your eyes as they giggle and point obviously trying to gain his attention. You scoff as it works, he throws them the most charming smile. 

He took a break, approaching you at the bar. “Can i have a beer, and a round for the lovely ladies at that table” he requests pointing. You serve the drinks and watch as he saunters over to the table. 

You go about your night, you call last drinks. The musician finishes up his last song for the night and approaches the bar again. He orders another drink. “Hi, I’m Jason.. and you are?” he asks you as you hand over the beer. “Y/N.” You answer shortly as you go about cleaning the bar and clearing tables.

Sensing he wasn’t going to get any more out of you, he goes back to the table full of very drunk young women and leaves shortly after one under each arm. You close up and head home.

As you're opening up the next week, Jason is waiting outside to set up. “Oh, hi.. you playing again?”, you asked with a surprised look. “Gee, thanks!” Jason replied with a mock hurt look on his face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it the way it came out, we don’t normally get repeat performances..” you apologised. “Y/N, is it?” Jason asked. “Yeah, good memory". You both enter the pub and go about setting up for the night having loose conversation for the next hour before the regulars start arriving. The night goes on much like it did the week before. You watched Jason flirt with every woman in the place. As you tried your best to ignore the unchecked lust floating around the room, once again Jason left with a different girl.

The same thing happened the next few weeks, Jason left with a different girl as you watched on. Feeling disgust spotted with some jealousy. You were surprised that you were jealous, Jason was not your normal ‘type’. Realisation quickly hit, you feel a rush of warmth through you whenever you spoke to him or caught him glancing over at you. You like him. 

Sunday came around again quickly and you noticed your breath hitch as you remembered Jason was playing again tonight. You are really enjoying his music and his flirty tones, if only they were just for you. You couldn’t allow yourself to go down that path again, you had had your heart broken not too long ago by the man you thought was your soulmate when you caught him cheating with a colleague of his. He was a major flirt with any woman that paid him attention, you noticed this same characteristic from Jason. You decided you had to keep your distance. 

Jason came bolting in the pub, scooped you up and spun you around. “Put me down, what are you doing!?” you screech as you were taken by surprise. “It's Sunday, I'm playing a gig, I get to hang with you.. sorry for being in a good mood!” Jason sarcastically retorted. You gave out a little laugh and poured him a drink. You absentmindedly watched as Jason set up his gear in the corner, you not so subtly watched the muscles in his back and shoulders move under his tan t-shirt as he picked up his amp, the way his plentiful biceps flexed and the tendons in his forearms rolled as he tuned his acoustic guitar.

‘No, Y/N’ you chided yourself under your breath, ‘you cant go there, you don’t want to go there, nearly everyone in town has already been there - you're better than that' you gave yourself a much needed pep talk. You drew in a deep breath and turned away, returning to setting up the bar. 

Jason’s shoulders suddenly slumped and he strummed lightly a sombre look on his face as he started softly singing lyrics you didn’t recognise from the last few sets.   
__  
This can be a lonely town  
By myself with a million people around  
Observing, preserving and serving my own mind  
And I'm curious at the things I'll find  
I'm alone but I'm not lonely  
I'm with the only person that knows me.  
  
You listen to the words carefully as they breathe out of Jason’s mouth. You walk over to him before you realise what you’ve done, you hear the words come out of your mouth. “Everything ok?” Jason looked up at you with a hint of sadness behind his eyes. He tried to flash you his signature smile, it has a tendency to make you weak at the knees, but this time you were concerned for him. You had become friends over the past 2 months and had no idea there was anything like this running through his mind. “I'm all good baby girl, you know me!” Jason too happily replied. You nodded slowly and went to grab him a beer. He lapped up the amber liquid quickly as patrons started filling the pub. Jason had been quite the draw card for your little pub. 

Jason played half of his set before having a break. You found him at a table of new faces, mostly women, not surprising. He was ordering round after round of tequila shots. It was unlike him to lose control. You reminded him he needed to play the rest of his set. He got up and stumbled back over to his guitar. He belted out 5 more songs with so much passion. He ordered a couple more shots and slowly started to pack his gear. The girls at the table were waiting around expectantly, they gave up after about 40 minutes. You shooed them out, closed and locked the door. 

Jason slammed another shot before sauntering over to you. He wrapped his arms around your waist, your hands flying up to rest on his chest. You got lost in his deep blue eyes; staring at each other, everything else in the room melted away. He released your waist with one hand and with his thumb and forefinger, he lifted your chin higher. He lent his head down and in to kiss you. You quickly snapped out of your reverie and roughly pushed Jason away. He was shocked and stumbled backward into a chair. “You're drunk, and I am not being added to your long list of conquests. I am better than that!” you yell at him as you back away behind the bar. Jason dropped his head, “Its not like that, you're different..” Jason whispered. You were too angry to have heard him. He slinked back to his gear, picked it up and left quickly. 

Sunday came around again, you hadn’t seen or spoken to Jason. You assumed he wouldn’t remember or even care about what happened the last time they saw each other. You unlocked the pub and listened to your voice messages on the machine. There was a message from your booking agent letting you know there was a new musician starting. He mentioned that Jason had been approached to record some music for a TV show so he wouldn’t be coming back. Sadness washed over you, you weren’t happy with how it ended with Jason now knowing you probably wont ever see him again. You went about your night glumly.


	2. 2

Six months have passed since you’ve seen Jason, you head in to work to open up like you do every day. You have just been going through the motions, mostly just moping. You turn the lights on and listen to the messages on the machine. You are barely listening because its usually just the same general information; liquor delivery schedule, rostering; that is, until you hear Jason's name mentioned. He was booked to play the following night. You felt your mood instantly lift. You wondered what had happened in LA, why was he coming back.. had everything gone badly.. you made a point to check in tomorrow night. You spent Saturday night gliding around the pub on a cloud of happy nerves. 

Sunday night came quickly, you couldn’t stop thinking about seeing Jason, at the same time worried he may remember your last meeting and not want to talk to you. You went to the pub early to have everything set up before he got there. Jason was running late, you didn’t even notice him come in because the pub was unusually full and busy. Suddenly you hear the strumming of a guitar and the smooth tones of a familiar voice. Your face flushes ever so slightly as your head rips around to see Jason looking into your eyes from across the room.  
__  
‘Hey you, when I saw you walk in there  
And I couldn't help but stare  
At the way you move your hands  
'Cause it's the little things you do that drive me crazy  
And now, let's forget about the crowd  
And just concentrate on us  
So that you can know what I want you to know

 _I remember how it started_  
You had everything I wanted  
I was helpless to resist  
But I didn't want to’  
  
You listened intently to the words drifting towards you. You keep your blue eyes locked into his as he sings. The crowd erupts in cheers bringing you out of your trance. You shook your head lightly trying to regain your equilibrium. You have a line of patrons waiting for drinks. Happy for the distraction, you went about pouring drinks and cleaning up tables. Jason played a few more songs before he took a break. 

You were wiping over a table when you felt warmth behind you. You straighten slowly and turn around, you're face smacks into Jason's chest. He lets out a sweet little laugh before grabbing both your shoulders and pushing you slightly away so he could see your face. Your face was very flushed and your breath caught in your throat. Once you gain a bit of composure and allow your breath to come out, you direct him to the bar.

He takes a seat on a bar stool, you pass him a beer and pour you both a shot of tequila. “Cheers..” you hold up your glass, he follows suit. Downing your shots, you giggle at Jason, he left the lime in his mouth covering his teeth. “I've missed that sound" Jason breathed, “I've missed you..” he followed. “I'm sorry for not saying goodbye before I left, I was so embarrassed by my bad behaviour and hurt that you thought I only wanted you because I was drunk..” Jason rambled, his head down looking through the mouth of his beer bottle. You reach across the bar to grab his hand, but you are interrupted by a regular calling for another round. You hold up a finger to Jason motioning you'd be right back.

Jason looked down again forlorn. He walked back over to his guitar, into the microphone “How's everyone feeling tonight?”, the crowd started hollering. “I've bought a couple of new friends with me tonight to play a few songs, that sound good?” the crowd cheered again. “Billy, Rob come on up" Jason had a sweet smile lighting up his eyes, you could really tell he loved performing for people. Billy and Rob walked over, grabbed guitars and they started playing a song called ‘The Slightest Thing', you really enjoyed it, it was a bit more rocky than what Jason normally played. Rob had the most friendly, kind eyes you had ever seen, and so blue, they would draw anyone in. 

Jason was bopping happily next to Rob, you couldn’t help but have a huge grin across your face. Jason locked eyes with you again, but this time there was something else there, a hunger. You hadn’t noticed you were biting your lower lip until it started to hurt. His eyes darted to your bitten lip and back up to your eyes, his own eyes darkening. You looked away quickly busying yourself with work.

The trio played a couple more songs before bidding the crowd good night. The crowd applauded loudly. The pub emptied pretty quickly, leaving only a couple of stragglers, Jason, Rob, Billy and yourself. The band were packing up while you wiped down tables. Jason bought Rob and Billy over to meet you. “Y/N, this is Rob and Billy, we have been jamming together for a couple of months now, guys, this is Y/N..” they both reached out to shake your hand. You couldn’t help but return Rob's infectious smile. 

“So, how is everything going in LA, why are you back?” you question Jason. “Things are going so well, one of my songs is going to be featured in a TV show, Supernatural!” Jason grinned proudly. “We are actually here now because of Supernatural, there is a fan convention being held next weekend, I got invited to perform at the concert, along side Rob and Billy's band Louden Swain!” Jason was beaming. “Oh wow! That’s really cool Jason!” you exclaimed. “You should come!” Billy suggested happily. “Oh, ahh.. ok.. I'll try..” you stammer.

“Anyway Y/N, so nice to finally meet you, we are going to head out now.. Jason we will catch you back at the hotel.” Rob announced. “Ahh, you too Rob" you answered taken aback by the abruptness. Soon, you and Jason are alone.

You look at each other nervously.. he picks up his guitar, strumming it absentmindedly. Watching the way his fingers move along its neck encouraged certain thoughts to enter your mind. What you wouldn’t do to have those fingers on your body right now. You hadn’t realised you were once again biting your bottom lip. You locked eyes with Jason, he drew his hand up to your mouth and pulled your lip tenderly from your teeth. He looked at your swollen mouth hungrily. He leaned towards you slowly, tentatively. You followed suit drawing your face closer to his. As your lips touched, you felt a tingle run through your body, he parted his mouth gently, coaxing you do to the same. You felt his tongue enter your mouth caressing, exploring, you wrapped your hands around the back of his head, gripping his hair tightly so he couldn’t back away from the deepening kiss you had been dreaming about for months.

After what felt like hours, you broke the kiss and took a deep filling breath. As you slowly released that breath you couldn’t help but notice how flustered and worn Jason looks. You wonder if you look the same. All of that pent up emotion came spilling out into that kiss. Jason puts down his guitar, lowers his arms and scoops you up onto his lap so you are straddling him. You can feel his excitement pressing on your inner thigh. Sitting back slightly thinking about the man Jason was when you last saw him, leaving with a different girl every week, you look weakly away. He softly grabs your face. “Y/N, what’s wrong?” he asks concerned. “I cant do this, I cant be a notch in your belt..” your voice shallow. “Y/N, that's not who I am anymore! Being in LA, being away from you, it made me realise what is important to me.. what I need.. “ you look at him cynically. “I need you..” he nodded hopefully. 

“Let me prove it to you, the convention isn’t until Friday, spend the week with me.. please..” he pleaded. “ok, call me tomorrow" you say as you get off his lap and direct him to the door. You watch him with uncertainty as he walks to his car.


	3. 3

You were awoken suddenly when Good Charlotte’s ‘Say Anything' was blaring next to your head. It was your ringtone. Jason was calling. Feeling your heart skipping nervously, you rolled over and answered the phone sleepily. “What time is it?” you ask, yawning. “Morning baby girl, its just after 6..”. “6!!! Why are you ringing me at 6am??” you question incredulously. “You said tomorrow, its tomorrow.. I couldn’t wait. I have something planned for us to do, if you’re up for it..” he asked with hope. 

“Ok, give me 30 minutes" you text him your address and jump in the shower. You wonder what he has planned for you to do today. 30 minutes exactly, you hear your intercom ring. You press the buzzer allowing Jason entrance to your building. A few minutes later you grab your bag and open your door – seeing Jason standing in front of you wearing dark wash jeans, a white t-shirt and a dark blue woolly beanie. You couldn’t help but admire how good he looked. You absentmindedly bit your lip once more. This was becoming a pattern. Jason let out a hearty laugh at the sight. Your face was ablaze in embarrassment. Jason grabbed your hand casually and pulled you into a tight hug. 

“Where are we going?” you asked casually. “ How are you with... heights?” he replied with a cheeky grin. Now terrified and excited, you waited as he opened the car door for you to get in. As you drove you spoke about what he had been doing while in LA. “I've met some really cool people, I'm getting my music out there. It really is a dream come true!” he elaborated. “I've started recording some of my songs for an album, i still can’t really believe it..”. “That is so amazing Jason... I know a famous person!” you fake swooned sarcastically. He let out a belly laugh, you both kept laughing until he pulled up the car at a tree top climbing course. You let out an “oh, shit.. this looks like so much fun!” you bound out of the car for a closer look.

Jason watches your child like excitement for a minute before following you to the entrance. 

The staff help you both put on your safety harnesses, you cant help but notice an impressive bulge being exposed by Jason's harness. You averted your eyes quickly and turned around so he didn’t notice you blushing. You didn’t know that by turning around you were giving Jason an optimum view of your perfectly framed backside. When you turned back to face him, you saw the same hungry look as the night before. You gave him a cheeky grin before running off yelling back, “I’m gunna win!”. Shocked, he just watched open mouthed for a second before racing after you smiling broadly. 

“Phew, that was way harder than it looked!” you wiped beads of sweat from your forehead, shaking out your jelly like arms. Jason nodded quickly. “At least you finished the course, i can’t believe I fell off!” he pouted, “pretty sure my you-know-what wont let me forget it for a while either!” he grimaced pulling at the harness that had pulled a little too tight on his bulge. You tried so hard not laugh at his pain, but you ended up snorting loudly. “That’s it, I'm gunna get you for that!” he started running at you with a massive smile. You mock screamed and ran as quickly as you could. His tall frame made it easy to catch up to you, he threw his arms around you, spinning on the spot. He started tickling you. “Mercy, mercy" you laughed loudly. He stopped tickling and kisses you roughly on the lips. 

Grabbing his hand, “I'm starving!” you exclaim. “where can we get some breakfast?”. Jason directed you to a tree top cafe overlooking the valley. It was still early, so the sun wasn’t completely up, casting pretty shadows everywhere. You sat and had some waffles and coffee. You talked for over an hour about your mutual likes, TV shows, music and books. It was effortless. 

Finding yourselves back at your apartment, you nestled on the couch together watching ‘The Strangers' on Netflix. “ouch!” Jason called out loudly after a particularly suspenseful scene, you looked down and were suddenly aware of your fingernails digging into his thigh. You giggled nervously, “sorry..”. “Kiss it better” he half joked wiggling his eyebrow. You gave him a playful swat on the arm and walked to the kitchen. “want anything to eat?” you called out. “yeah, you..” Jason answered under his breath. “sorry, didn’t hear you" you popped your head around the door-frame. “ohh, just a cold drink, please" he responded. He was trying so hard to keep sex out of their time together to prove to Y/N that he wanted more from her.

You bought out the drinks and some chips to snack on and you sat back down to finish the movie. Half an hour later, you had to start getting ready for work. Jason decided he was going to come and spend a few hours at the pub with you. 

He positioned himself over at the pool table with a couple of beers, keeping himself occupied until you had a break. You got so busy, you hadn't had a chance to check in with Jason. You glance over to the pool table and see him surrounded by a group of giggling women. Your jaw dropped in obvious disappointment. He wasn’t shying away from the attention, you felt a pang of sadness rush through your body. Nothing had changed. He looked up at that moment and saw the tears welling in your eyes. Trust wasn’t easy for you to give. He pushed through the group of women and rushed to you, you asked him sadly to just leave. He dropped his head and walked out of the pub.

You went home and sobbed out of pure frustration. You crawled into bed and had a fitful sleep. Waking up late the next day you saw 2 missed calls and a text message from Jason. You contemplated deleting it without reading it. You didn’t, but you tossed your phone across the bed and went for a hot soothing shower. Sitting on the end of your bed, de-tangling your long wet hair, you look over at your phone and cant help but let curiosity take over. You picked up your phone and read Jason’s message. ‘Y/N, I'm sorry, please believe me. Please come to the convention concert on Saturday night. I have left a ticket in your mailbox. Please'. You reread the message a couple of times before getting ready for work.


	4. 4

You spent much of the next few days in quiet contemplation. Being apart from Jason was proving to be very difficult. Needing to hear what he has to say, you decided to use the ticket he left and go to the concert. Putting on your sparkly black singlet top over light wash skinny jeans and black boots, some make up and loose waves in your hair, you checked your reflection; happy, you ordered an uber and waited downstairs. 

When you get to the venue and hand over your ticket, your given a green arm band and shown to your seat. You are in the 2nd row right on the edge. The amphitheatre was full of excited women and some men. Noticing a familiar face pop around a doorframe side of stage, you shoot a quick smile at the deep blue eyes looking straight at you, a giant smile plastered across his face. He pulled back so quickly he hit his head. You let out a little snort, feeling a little more relaxed. 10 minutes later Rob walked out on stage to a huge scream from the audience. He strummed his guitar and tenderly sang a song called ‘Fare thee well'. The crowd erupted in cheers. Rob introduced Billy and Jason onto the stage.  
  
_I Know a lot of people gonna try to warn ya_  
I love 'em and leave 'em, that's what they'll say  
I don't wanna lie that might be true  
But honey they, they ain't you

__

_Not the kinda guy that changes easy_  
I'm stubborn and I like to just do it my way  
And all those people I don't bother pleasing  
'Cause honey they, they ain't you 

_Now I walk different_  
Though my strut is the same  
I'm singing sweeter  
In the same range  
Now that I met you  
I met you 

_I know that in the past I lead 'em misbehaving_  
Just had one and then I headed home  
I said to the fellas that I had to leave 'em  
'Cause honey they, they ain't you  
  
You were rooted to your seat as his words washed over you. Jason didn’t take his eyes off you, you could see the pleading in his gaze. He wrote a song for you, he played that song in front of hundreds of people. You felt your walls coming down ever so slightly.

You sit quietly, somewhat content for the rest of the concert, you enjoy the whole thing immensely. Once Rob and Billy's band Louden Swain played their last song, an official looking woman with a lanyard around her neck approached you and asked you to follow her. You gathered your things and accompanied her backstage. Your body was alight with excited energy. You needed to see Jason, now!

She walked you into the green room and told you to make yourself comfortable. You walked to the bench to grab a bottle of water, just as you opened the lid, Jason walked into the room. Seeing him, you dropped the bottle spilling its contents and ran to him, jumping into his arms, engulfing him in a rough deep kiss. You pulled away when you felt numerous sets of eyes watching you. Slowly opening your eyes, legs still wrapped around Jason’s waist you blushed a deep crimson. Rob, Billy and several new faces stared with shocked expressions. You chuckle embarrassed as you wiggle your body, hinting for Jason to put you down. He shook his head lightly suddenly coming back to reality. He placed you down gently, you self consciously receded half behind Jason still blushing. 

“Umm, everyone this is Y/N..” Jason loosely introduced you to everyone. You recognised a few faces from the TV show; you started watching when Jason told you his song would be on. You dutifully shook everyone’s hand, smiling through your still obvious discomposure. Jason excused you both, took you by the hand and led you to an empty dressing room. 

“You are beautiful" he purred, slinking towards you seductively. Walking backwards into a high table, Jason quickly picked you up so you are sitting on the table and pushed himself between your legs. His hands grabbing onto your arse tightly bringing you as close as he could. You could feel his bulge throbbing behind his zipper as it pressed into your mound. You instinctively put your hands around his broad shoulders feeling every muscle tense at your touch. You drew him in locking your ankles around his rear and your hands in his hair, you kissed and nipped at his neck, smiling as you hear a moan escape his lips. His hands lightly rubbing down the outside of your thighs, moving up across your ribs and back down. Melting at his touch, you slowly unbutton his blue shirt, following with a trail of kisses and light sucks. He started rocking his pelvis harder into you, the friction caused by the denim was lighting your core on fire. You throw your head back with pleasure exposing your neck. Jason let out a low growl before placing his own nips and kisses starting from your earlobe, tracing your collarbone, slipping your strap down your arm, his right hand finding its way to your breast, you gasped sharply as his strong fingers brush across your nipple, hardening it immediately. 

You pushed him away roughly, planting your feet on the floor. Turning his body so he was lent against the table, you went back to kissing his exposed chest and stomach. Your hands finding their way to the belt around his waist. Slowly undoing the belt and his zipper, you heard a sharp intake of breath as you released his hard throbbing cock. Taking a moment to look at his impressive member, you knelt down in front of him. You watched lustfully as he threw his head back when he felt your hand around his base, you start pumping your hand up and down his plentiful shaft, taking only the tip into your mouth. Jason let out a whimper as he felt the warmth surround him. You lap up the pre-cum from his opening, taking more of him into your mouth, licking and sucking. Light nips with your teeth on his head have him trying to thrust his hips. You steady him by holding his hips and you control how slowly you pull him deeper into your mouth, He has one hand softly wrapped in your hair, the other keeping him balanced against the table. You fight your gag reflex taking in as much of him as you can. You swallow some more pre-cum, Jason lets out an animalistic growl. The sound making your sweet spot throb. You swallow again, tightening your throat around his sensitive head, moaning softly you put him over the edge. You felt his balls harden before he let out a guttural moan, emptying his everything into your throat. You tried to swallow it down, only a little escaping your lips, dripping down your chin. You feel him soften while still in your mouth, as he pulled back, you softly suck the last of his juices, causing him to shudder from sensitivity. He collapsed over you, with hooded eyes and a satisfied smile. He stood back up, pulling you with him. He clamped your face between his hands and kissed you desperately. 

Extracting cleansing wipes from your bag, you cleaned yourself up. Jason did the same before pulling up his pants. You kiss him again quickly before heading to the door. He grabbed your hand dragging you back to him. “What about you?” he raised his eyebrow suddenly looking lustful again. Smiling cheekily, you reply “I need a beer.” Checking yourself in the mirror once more you walk back into the green room. You didn’t want to have your first impression with these new people to be that of a just fucked glow. Jason followed you, whispering into your ear, "Baby girl, just you wait until I get my hands on you". Your face flushed slightly as you sat down to talk to everyone.


	5. 5

“So glad you came Y/N, Jason has been bringing the mood down brooding about you all week!” a new face laughed teasingly. “Jared, by the way" he introduced himself. You were properly introduced to all the cast and some of their girlfriends. You became easy friends with Jensen’s girlfriend Lana and Rob’s Marly. Everyone sat around casually talking for the next hour. 

Looking over at Jason jamming in the corner with Billy and Jensen, you started biting your bottom lip, he looked so sexy crooning softly. Watching his forearm move as he grips the strings stirs something primal in you. He glanced in your direction, seeing the heat coming from you, he jumped out of his seat abruptly, grabbed your hand and started dragging you toward the door. Startled, you quickly wave to everyone as they disappear from your sight. 

Seeing the desire on Jason's face made you feel warm and safe. You walked out hand in hand and got in a taxi. In the backseat you felt his hand trace up the inside of your thigh, getting ever closer to your centre. You covered your lap with your coat, looking out the window so as to not draw attention from the driver. Jason slid his hand up to the button of your jeans, popping it expertly with one hand, the zipper was down and his hand was reaching for your sweet spot. Opening your legs a little more, turning your hips up to meet his hand, your breath hitched as he rubbed delicate circles, dipping lower to feel your wetness. The cab pulled up outside your apartment, your disappointment visible as Jason withdrew his hand to pay the driver. 

As the elevator doors close and you press the button for your floor, Jason grasps you turning you to face him. He slips his finger into your mouth, you suck your juices off roughly maintaining eye contact. His eyes darken watching you. The doors open, he picks you up over his shoulder, you let a little giggle escape your lips. He swats at your backside, you startle yourself with the appreciative whine coming from you. Jason turned around so you could unlock your door, still on his shoulder. 

He drops you down onto your bed. He kneels, straddling your waist, you bite your bottom lip. Jason lent over you, pulling you lip free with his own teeth, pulling it into his mouth and sucking hard. Wrapping your hands around the back of his head, getting your fingers tangled in his hair. You kiss him deeply. He sits back, his hands gripping the base of your singlet, he starts to lift if, you arch your back to help. As your top gets to your hands, he stops, using it to bind your hands, pulling them above your head and hooking them over your bedhead. He looks down at you alluringly. “You ok?” he asks in earnest. Nodding sincerely, he kissed you lightly starting at the tips of your fingers, down your arm, across your chest. He slipped one of your breasts out of your bra cup taking your nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking gently, his other hand running up your side barely touching causing goose bumps on your skin. You arch your back, gyrating your hips under him. Continuing the assault on your engorged nipple, he moved off you to gain access to your pants. They were still open from the cab ride. He slipped your jeans down painfully slow. As he plucked them from your feet, he lead a trail of light nips and kisses up your leg. You started pulling against your restraint moaning. Jason pushed his nose heavily against your clit still shrouded by your panties, you gasped pushing your hips up to meet him, pleading with him for more. He backed away from you with a cheeky grin adorning his face, walking into the kitchen to get a drink. Re-entering the room, his eyes darken at the sight of you bound and vulnerable, waiting for him. He can see your wetness pooling in your panties. He pinches the band of your panties, ripping them down your legs. He squeezes between your legs coaxing them open. Admiring the view, he started planting rough kisses up your thigh, his stubble rubbing on your soft skin. He sat up to take a drink, hiding an ice cube in his mouth. He quickly ducked until your warmth, rolling the ice around your throbbing clit. The mix of sensations has your end building quickly, you buck your hips into his face moaning for more. 

Maintaining the onslaught, he reached up and released your hands from their binding. You grabbed at his hair pulling him to your mouth, kissing him ravenously. You reach down tugging at his belt, he stood up quickly and removed his clothes. Jason knelt between your legs and sat back on his feet, he gripped under your arms and pulled you up so you were sitting on his lap, you threw your arms around his neck. He lifted your backside slightly so he could position your entrance over his awaiting cock. He lowered you slowly, moaning loudly as he felt you stretch. You pumped your body up and down his shaft, nipping and sucking at his neck and chest, you felt his callused hands rubbing themselves across your body. He lifted you suddenly off his lap and turned you around, bending you over onto all fours. He run a trail of kisses down your back before pushing his length into you once more. You push your hips back roughly to meet him, filling yourself deeper. His pace quickened, he held tightly to your hips. You both moan loudly, you feel your end coming quickly. One more deep thrust and a warm, tingly sensation radiated through your body, your nerve endings on fire. Feeling your core pulsing pushed Jason over the edge filling you fully. You both collapsed heavily onto the bed, breathing deeply. Jason realising you were spent, pulled the covers back, lifted you and put you into bed, your eyes hooded. The bed dipped as he climbed in beside you pulling you into him.


	6. 6

The sun shone brightly into your room, waking you slowly. “Morning baby girl!” Jason greeted, holding a cup of coffee. He was only wearing his jeans, you bit your lip, “Morning!”. “You know what that does to me" Jason growled jumping on top of you tickling you. “Stop!! I.. cant.. breathe..!!” you laugh heartily. 

“Wanna do something today?” you ask hopefully, “I know just the thing" Jason shot you his signature grin. You melt into the sheets. You watch the muscles in his broad shoulders ripple as he stands. “A picnic?” he suggested turning to face you. “Mmm.. sounds nice".

Dragging yourself out of bed, Jason’s jaw dropped. You forgot you were still naked. His eyes darkened as he took in your form. You approached him slowly, reaching up to kiss him. You felt him watch you walk into the bathroom, a smile plastered on your face. 

After a shower, you enter the kitchen to see that Jason has already packed some bit and pieces and a blanket for your picnic. Smiling broadly, you grab his hand and you walk together to the park down the street. He lays out the blanket and sits, pulling you down to rest between his legs, your head relaxing against his strong chest. After you had something to eat, you both lay down and look at the clouds as they floated by joking about what the shapes were. 

“I have to go back to LA tonight" Jason announced solemnly. You turned you head toward him. Sadness flashing in your eyes. “Already?”. “I am booked in to the studio to record tomorrow afternoon..” Jason explained. “What does that mean for...whatever this is... between us?” you ask. “I don’t want this to end, but I understand if you cant, or don’t want to try”. He told you in earnest. “I don’t want this to end either.. “ you admitted. “We could text and call, even skype every few days" Jason suggested hopefully. “We could.. “ you paused “We can, lets try.” Jason’s smile grew large and he rolled over to kiss you. You laid together, kissing, until your alarm went off reminding you to go to work. 

Kissing Jason one last time, you pulled away, picking up the picnic. “Call me when you land..” You called walking away with your head hanging low. You felt hot tears prickling in your eyes but refused to let Jason see. 

Opening up the bar, you found a note on the floor, it had been slipped under the door. Picking it up, you notice its handwritten and addressed to you.  
‘Y/N, you are the start of something special.’ A poem followed.  
__  
‘Sunlight falls across your back  
And I can't move, I can't react  
Do you know what you do to me  
If you could love me completely?  
And not for long I've been with you  
But I feel like I was made for you  
Do you know what you do to me  
If you could love me completely?’  
  
Tears welled in your eyes once more, you re-read the poem he left for you. You grab your phone, and send him a quick snap of you kissing the paper.


	7. 7

You and Jason have been texting everyday for about a month, speaking for hours on the phone late at night about music, movies, life, friends, food, his album, about your starting some writing.Checking your watch, Jason should be calling on Skype in about an hour. You quickly have a shower and freshen up trying to fill time. You grab a snack and set your laptop up at the end of the bed. You were laying down watching ‘The Good Place' while you waited. You had fallen asleep when Jason's call came through, it was 1am. You must have dozingly knocked your laptop and answered the call. He sleepily breathed, “Y/N..” He looked at your closed eyes. “Ha, ha.. I'm sorry, i know its later” he looked at the clock, “much later than I was supposed to call, i got caught up in the studio..” Pausing a moment, he looked closely at the screen and realised you weren’t faking. Leaving the Skype call connected, he laid down on his pillow and watched you sleep a minute wishing he was next to you before falling into a deep sleep himself.

You woke when the sun shone brightly through the gap in your curtain. You opened your eyes slowly, stretching. You were shocked when your foot kicked something, sitting up, you noticed your laptop was still on the bed, you crawled over to it to close it. Seeing Jason's face on the screen plastered a smile across your face. Then he moved, startling you, you let out a tiny squeal. The sound shocking Jason awake, the laptop fell off your bed, disconnecting the Skype call.

Your phone rang out suddenly, you jumped off the bed to answer it. Jason was laughing heartily on the other end. He explained what must have happened. You arranged your next Skype call for a couple of nights time. Just as you hung up, you received a text from Lana - Jensen's girlfriend. You had kept in touch with her and Marly. Lana mentioned they were going to a con the next state over that weekend and asked if you wanted to get together for a drink.

Friday night came around, you were dancing around your living room to Simple Plan as you got ready for your girls night out. You jumped in your car and drove the 45 minutes to meet Marly and Lana. They had booked a lane at the bowling alley and had a tequila shot waiting for you when you got there. “Hey guys!” you smiled! “Drink up!” Lana encouraged. 3 more shots, a couple of wines later and you were booked in to sing karaoke. You chose ‘Scars’ by Papa Roach and belted it out with comical passion. The three of you got up after and sang ‘The Reason' by Hoobastank. After you were sufficiently breathless, you all sat down with another drink and chatted for what seemed like hours. The topic of you missing Jason came up. Marly pulled Lana aside, drunkenly whispering in her ear. Lana's eyes opened wide. “Brilliant!” She yelled. Marly laughingly shushed her. Marly started doing something on her phone. After a few minutes she looked up. “Hey Y/N, we have just booked you a flight to LA for Monday lunch time..” Your jaw dropped. “ahh, excuse me.. what?” sobering a little. “I..I cant accept that, its too much..”. “Frequent flyers darling!” Marly waved her hand at you. You leapt into their laps excitedly. “Oh my goodness.. are you sure.. thank you!” You were going to see Jason.

The next two days moved slowly for you, excitement building. Every time you spoke with Jason it was torture not to tell him, but you wanted to surprise him with your visit. Lana spoke to Rob and got him to arrange for you to get into the studio Jason was recording in. Grabbing your bags, you called an uber and headed to the airport, smiling broadly the whole way.


	8. 8

“Knock, knock" a voice called through the door. “Who's there?” Jason questioned. “Pizza delivery.” The voice sounded again. “I didn’t order pizza..” Jason said back. “Uhh, order's under Rob something.” Jason got up and went to the studio door. Opening the door, he maintained his focus on the pizza box looking puzzled. “Thanks Rob!” he laughed slightly. He reached out to take the pizza, his eyes slowly wandering up. He dropped the pizza and scooped you up quickly, spinning you around. Laughing with shock, he put   
you down. “what, what are you doing here? How..?” Jason probed. Telling him the story of what Lana and Marly had done, he smiled largely and planted a kiss on your lips. You grabbed hold of the back of his head and held him to you, deepening the kiss. 

Parting, you pick up the pizza box and walk into the studio. “Show me what you’ve been working on!”. Jason pulled up a chair for you, sat down and played one of his new songs. He grabbed a slice of pizza, holding you close with his other hand. “This is the song that is going to be on the show" he explained while ‘Vision’ played. “I love it!” you grin proudly. 

Jason left the room to find some drinks for you both. You stood up and walked around the room taking in all the dials and switches on the sound board. Jason walked back in and admired the view of you bent over the desk reading, your navy dress sliding up the back of your legs. He put the drinks down and sauntered behind you. He pressed himself against your arse, holding tightly onto your waist you wiggled your hips into him. He let out a guttural moan, and laid along your back, kissing the back of your neck, his hands rubbing across your body, finding your pert breasts. You held yourself steady gripping the edge of the desk, pushing back against his growing member. He massaged your breasts, rolling your nipples tightly between his thumbs through the thin material of your dress. You whimper softly, grinding your hips. He stood back off you, kneeling between your legs. He ran his hands lightly up the backs of your legs , hoisting your skirt up over your rump. He approved of the white lace panties covering you. He could see the patch of wetness soaking them. He ran his finger along your covered slit, you shuddered at the sensation it produced in your core. He pulled your panties to the side and rubbed his fingers through your slick. He slipped one finger inside. “I've missed you.” He breathed admiring the sheen on his finger as he watched it fucking you. He added a second finger, curving them slightly to push on your button. 

Your moaning intensified as his thumb began circling your clit. He pressed in and out until he felt you tighten around his fingers, your legs shaking and your hips bucking. He stood, undid his zipper, releasing his hard cock. He scooped one arm under your waist to hold you up, positioned his head at your opening and plunged into you deeply. You pushed back onto him, filling you. You felt your orgasm creeping up again. “Come with me!” you growled loudly. He felt your walls close in on him, thrusting quickly he   
savoured his release. You both collapsed to the floor, sweating and breathing heavily. You giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips. Cradling you, you lay on the floor content, until there is a knock at the door. 

Coming quickly back to reality, your face flashed with embarrassment. You leapt to your feet, smoothing your dress. “Who's there?” Jason called toward the door. “Hey man, just us" Rich called back. Jason stood fixing his pants. Your panties were uncomfortably wet, you squeezed your legs crossed and sat on the chair in the corner. Jason checked you were ready and opened the door. Rich, Rob, Billy, Misha, Jensen and Jared entered the room. You smiled broadly, it was great to see them all again. They came over to you kissing your cheek in turn. Rob wriggled his eyebrow at you knowingly. Your face flushed and your eyes hit the floor. You all talked for a few minutes, they wanted to go have some dinner   
together. “I need to go freshen up.” You look at Jason deliberately. He choked back a chuckle before handing you his house keys. He had to finish up at the studio and would meet you there soon. You said good bye to everyone and ordered an uber to Jason’s. You were thankful to be alone with your thoughts for a little while. 

You let yourself into Jason’s apartment, it was small, but it was nice. Photos and books lined the bookcase, some DVD's as well. Kitchen was a mess, you laughed and thought ‘typical male'. You laid your suitcase on his bed, pulled out some clothes for dinner and jumped in the shower. Pulling on your black skinny jeans, you heard the front door open. “Y/N..? You here?” Jason called out. “In here” you answered from his bedroom. He stood at the doorway, leaning on the frame admiring your half dressed form. You smiled seductively as you did up the clasp of your bra. He closed the distance between you in two strides pushing you down onto the bed. You swat his hands away playfully. “We are going to dinner.. remember.. now.. “ you slipped out of his grasp, standing. He dropped his head defeated. You chortled, putting on your top. Jason pulled his t-shirt above his head. You watched intently as his muscles rippled. He chided you for the hungry look now in your eyes parroting your last comment. “We are going to dinner.. remember.. now..!” you laughed loudly, dropping your own head. He changed quickly, grabbed your hand and you left for the restaurant. 

After dinner, they returned to Jason's apartment, “It was so good to see everyone again!” you exclaimed walking inside and plopping on the couch. “Its so good to be seeing you again!” Jason replied smiling. “I have to go home, day after tomorrow..” you admitted sadly. “This sucks!” Jason jumped off the couch with frustration. The tone of his voice shocking you. “Sorry..” he slumped between your legs, laying his head on your lap. “It's ok, i agree..” you run your fingers softly through his hair. He looked up at you.   
“Come with me.” “Come with you where?” you questioned. “I have been asked back on the con circuit, come with me!” He had the most hopeful look on his face. “I have work, I have responsibilities back home..” you said quietly. “Just think about it, please..” Jason requested. “Ok, I'll think about it.” You agreed. “Let's watch a movie and just be here, now.” You suggested. Jason got up and put in a DVD. ‘Mallrats'.

You laughed along together, snuggling on the couch. You looked up after a little while and realised Jason was asleep. You crawled out from under his arm, stretched and stood up. Walking over to the window, you noticed how beautiful the view was. You wrote a note for Jason in case he woke up and you weren’t there. ‘On the roof, x'.

Grabbing a key and a jacket you went up to the roof. The building was only 5 floors, so it wasn’t too high that you couldn’t people watch as they walked by going about their lives. Looking up at the stars, you didn’t realise how chilly it had gotten. Rubbing your arms, you were about to get up and go back downstairs. You felt a blanket wrap around your shoulders and Jason came to join you. You sat there for another hour in comfortable silence just watching and being together. 

The next morning you woke up early and started making some breakfast, Jason was awoken by the smell of crispy bacon. “You know the way to my heart!” he grinned stealing bacon of a plate. “Want to be my guide today? Show me the sights?” You ask Jason. “Sure, but you have to promise to be a total tourist!” he instructed chuckling. “Deal!” you laughed. 

Jason showed you the Hollywood Walk of Fame, Mann’s Chinese Theatre and took you on a celebrity homes bus top tour. You both had such a long, fun day together, as it drew to a close you got quiet. “Y/N, what's wrong?” Jason looked at you concerned. “Oh, nothing really. I've had such a great time these last couple of days, I don’t want it to end.” You answer solemnly. “It doesn’t have to.. stay..!” he said hopeful. You lay your head on his shoulder as you walk towards a Chinese restaurant for dinner. “I have to go home..” you whisper. “I know..” Jason nodded softly. You hug tightly refusing to let go. “Flight AA652 Los Angeles to Richmond, last call for boarding, gate 17" came over the loud speaker. “You have to go.” Jason pulled your shoulders away from him, kissed you desperately and nudged you towards your gate. “ Call me when you land..” you nodded, tears stinging   
your eyes.


	9. 9

A few moths passed, you went about your routine glumly. You still spoke with Jason most days, but it wasn’t the same. It felt like life was just getting in the way, when you called him he was busy, when he tried to call back you were at work. There was a con in Pittsburgh coming up, he asked you to come, but you couldn’t take the time off, the big boss had you training new staff for his new bar. It was becoming beyond frustrating, you missed him and he missed you, but it just wasn’t working. At least Lana and   
Marly had organised to come visit just after the con. 

You found yourself spending more time at the gym, you have been taking a kick boxing class to work through your unhappiness. You heard a familiar voice playing through the speaker system.

_‘Sunlight falls across your back_  
And I can't move, I can't react  
Do you know what you do to me  
If you could love me completely?  
And not for long I've been with you  
But I feel like I was made for you  
Do you know what you do to me  
If you could love me completely?  
I can't explain how I feel about you  
All I know is that I can't live without you  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you, oh-oh-ooh  
I can't even think of words to say  
So complicated when your three thousand miles away  
People say that I should just let you go  
But I won't, 'cause I can't and I thought that you should know-ow  
Because you fill my heart with joy  
And 'cause you made a man out of this boy  
And 'cause you will forever be on my mind (forever)  
And 'cause you will forever hold my heart’ 

You stopped still mid block and copped a glove to the jaw. Dazed, but focusing on the words. It was the poem he had written for you all those months ago. He made it into a song, the words hit you like a tonne of bricks. The song ended, your heart beating fast and hard. The girl that accidentally hit you shook you out of your trance to hand you ice for your mouth. Just realising you tasted blood where your lip hit your tooth. Running out of the class you found your phone to call Jason. He didn’t answer, you left him a breathy voicemail “I just heard your song on the radio.. on the radio Jason.. i cant believe it.. I’m so happy for you! Call me please..”

It was late evening on Monday night after the Pittsburgh con, Lana and Marly should be at your apartment any minute. Lana texted you to meet them on the roof, it was a mild October night, so you thought that was a great idea. You grabbed a bottle of wine and 3 glasses and walked up the fire escape.

“Heeeeyyy bitches!!” you called as you turned the corner. Your smile quickly dropped as your jaw gaped open. Jason was standing in front of you wearing black jeans and a white button down shirt holding a single red rose. He had decorated some of the rooftop with fairy lights, a picnic blanket and cushions on the floor. There was cheese, fruit and wine waiting. You looked around with disbelief. He walked toward you, reached out to grab your jaw, closing it and kissing you hard. “Ouch!” you pulled away holding your split lip. “What, sorry.. did I hurt you?” he stumbled back away from you. Shaking your head you pulled him back to you, kissing him deeply and fast. Coming up for air, he chuckled holding you tightly in his strong arms. You opened your eyes eventually, hoping it wasn’t all a dream. Seeing his arms still around you, you relaxed into him. He walked you over to the picnic blanket and you nestled between his legs, not wanting to let go. After a while you moved away to look him in the face. “You didn’t tell me you were releasing music on the radio! That's so exciting!” you said smiling broadly. “I actually didn’t know about it myself, the producer from the studio sent in a tape..” Jason explained. “Oh, wow.. that’s even better, they must have really liked you to play it!” you stated proudly. “It's my song to you.” He looked directly into your eyes. “I have another one, if you'd like to hear it..” Jason was hopeful. “Yes please!!” 

You scooted out of his lap and he fetched his guitar from behind him.

_‘You had a long day_  
All I wanna do is to make it go away  
Because you work too hard, need a break from life  
I wanna fix it tonight  
We've been trying to get away  
A place that we can go that will make it all okay  
No, I'm not a rich man, baby  
But I found something money can't buy  
This is our rooftop rendezvous  
I wanna show you  
There's a better thing missing outside  
Baby, we can take our time  
To dance a little while  
On top of these city lights  
Got a reservation for two  
On a blanket with a view of the moon  
Just me and you  
Me and you’ 

Tears threatened to spill from your eyes as you watch him lovingly serenade you. He stopped playing and ran his thumb across your cheek, wiping the tear you didn’t know had fallen. You picked up the guitar, moved it to the side and climbed up into Jason's lap. You rubbed your hands over his bushy beard. “This.. why the beard?”, “I don’t really know..” he laughed. “ I can’t see your dimples now" you pout. He smiled sweetly and pulled you closer to him and kissed you lightly. You curled back up into his lap and you watched the sky, ate food, drank wine and chatted for hours. 

Finally heading inside you remembered you were supposed to be meeting Lana and Marly. You quickly realised that was never the plan and they had organised the whole thing. You sent them both a quick text message to express your thanks. 

Jason retreated to the bathroom, calling you in 15 minutes later. You walked in and saw a clean shaven Jason. Laughing “That’s better, I can see your whole smile now! Wait, did you use my razor!?” Jason laughed loudly and pulled you over to him before kissing you intensely. He backed up and turned the shower on. Reaching down he rid himself of his clothing before doing the same for you. He dragged you into the warmth of the shower, holding you close to him as the water washed over you both. Turning off the shower, he grabbed two towels, you wrapped yourselves up and crawled into bed exhausted. You laid comfortably in the nook of his arm and drifted into a deep happy sleep.


	10. 10

“I cant do it, I can’t say goodbye again..” Jason was packing his overnight bag, sulking. “I, uh.. did something..” you turned to him as you hung up your phone. He looked up curiously, eyebrows furrowed. “Yeah? What’s that and how does it help my predicament..?” he questioned crankily. “I asked for a transfer.. to LA.. I start in 6 weeks..” You looked around the room, not wanting to make eye contact. You were nervous that you had been too hasty. “Wait.. What?” Jason leapt to his feet, closing the gap between you and grabbed your shoulders. “I'm moving to LA..”. You slowly replied. He let out a loud cheer, sweeping you up into his arms. “I need to find an apartment, i need to pack up my place, i need   
to.. “ the colour drained from your face at the realisation at what you'd done. It was big. “Do you want to move?” Jason asked carefully. “I want to be with you.” You nodded, looking deeply into his eyes. 

“Then the rest will sort itself out.” He planted a kiss on your forehead. You took a deep breath. “I've got 2 weeks to get packed up here, my stuff in storage and finish out at the bar. Then I am taking a month leave.” The idea dancing around in your head made you recognise how happy you actually were about your plans. Jason did a happy dance around your living room. You laughed heartily before joining him. 

Two weeks went by quickly, you took one final look around your empty apartment before handing your keys in. 

Jason was waiting at LAX for you with a sign ‘My heart' emblazoned across pink cardboard. You howled with laughter, you dropped your bag and ran to his arms, kissing him genuinely. He picked up your bag, draped his arm around your shoulder and you walked towards the exit. You couldn’t wipe the smile off your face. Jason drove to his apartment, you have both decided you would move in with him. You didn’t want to be apart anymore than you had to. He lifted you to ‘carry you across the threshold', you squealed and giggled loudly as he opened the door. “Welcome Home!” You heard suddenly, you spun your head around, Jason placed you on the floor and you were surrounded my arms. Lana, Marly, Misha, Matt, Rich, Rob, Jensen, Jared, they were all there. “About time you two sorted your shit out!” Jared teased. Marly thrust a glass of wine into your hand and you all ventured up to the roof for a bbq. 

Jason, Billy and Jensen played some music while the rest of you played a few games of Texas Hold'em. “Two pair!” you threw your cards down. “Straight!” Rich gloated gathering all the chips from the centre of the table. You excused yourself to get more drinks. Walking over to the roof's edge, you thought ‘I think I'm going to really like it here’ as you admired the view. 

“Got everything?” Jason called out from the kitchen. “I think so.. “ you paused checking off your packing list. You were all leaving the next day for Denver for a convention. Jason came and stood behind you wrapping his arms around your waist, you rest your head against his chest and he gently kissed you on the forehead. “I'm so happy you're here.” He smiled sincerely. “I don’t want to be anywhere else, i want to stay in your arms forever, safe.” You reply.

Waking early the next morning, you put on some coffee and popped bread into the toaster for breakfast. Jason called out from the shower. “Put a poptart in for me?!” you giggle at the child like request. “Hey, i want to have a true convention experience.. i want to sit in the crowd, i want to line up for photos.. and autographs" you say as he walks into the kitchen in just a towel, hair dripping everywhere. “Are you serious?” he laughed. “Ok, I'm sure i can arrange that, just make sure you don’t let slip who you are” he said seriously. “Oh.. no of course..” you wondered why he said not to mention anything. Noticing your curious expression. “If you want to be amongst it, i want you to see it properly,   
not be clouded by wondering if people are talking to you to get ‘in'.. some of the fans have been watching the show for years". “I get it" you nod. 

Hoping out of the uber at the airport, you noticed Marly talking on her phone a little way ahead of you. Her face was a little red, and she looked upset. You waited until she got off the phone, left your bag with Jason and walked to her. “You ok?” you said looking her in the eyes. “Yeah.. just Rob...he just doesn’t listen. Grr!” she pulled a cranky face. “Well, this weekend, you're my girlfriend not his!” you laughed, linking your arm in hers and you walked together to check in. Rob came running up to you, you both gave him angry side eye and walked away, heads down giggling. “Hey, what did I do?” he called out after you. Jason shook his head at you both.

“Ek! My ears do not like flying!” You say while trying to pop your ear. Rich and Matt were waiting in the hotel lobby when you got there. “Excellent! Let’s go drink” Matt clapped his hands together, put his arm around yours and Marlys shoulders and turned towards the bar. Jason and Rob shrugged “We'll just check in and take the bags up ourselves, shall we?” Jason called out jokingly. 

Matt ordered a round of tequila shots, you all slammed them down and ordered another round before Jason and Rob made it back down to the bar. Jason grabbed a beer and racked the balls on the pool table. You all made a bet, winner keeps playing, last loser does a nudie run. Jason played Rob first, Rob won. Then Matt played Rob, Matt won. Matt and Marly played next and Marly beat him easily. Rich was next against Marly and won by fluke. I was down to you and Rich. You were pretty terrible at pool, so Jason kept distracting Rich while one of the others sunk a ball for you. It came down to the 8 ball, Rich sunk it but the white followed. You had won by default. Rich, gracious in defeat stripped down and ran around the bar quickly. You noticed that Rich however needed bigger hands to cover himself. You blushed bright red and laughed hard. Jason scooped you over his shoulder. 

“That’s it for us.. good night guys!” “Heeeyyyy!! Party pooper!” you mock punching his back. “I have a better party planned" he growled. “Oh, well.. carry on" you giggled. You lifted your head to see the others making crude hand gestures and kissy faces. You laughed heartily. 

Entering the elevator, he put you down. He kissed you deeply, holding both sides of your face, the doors opened to three wide eyed girls. You blushed. “Are you Jason Manns" one of the girls gushed. “Hey, you guys here for the convention?” he asked smiling. They requested he play ‘Stand By Me' at his panel. He nodded, the doors opened again. They wished us a good night and got out of the lift. “Where was I?” 

Jason pushed you against the back wall and kissed you again. You kept kissing out into the hallway when the elevator stopped for your floor. You jumped up onto his back as he walked to your door. You started undoing his shirt buttons, rubbing his chest, kissing and nipping at his ear and neck. He moaned deeply, losing concentration, he walked straight past your room. You laughed loudly.

Entering the room, he pulled you around the front of him, your legs gripping around his waist. He kissed you deeply. He pushed you up against the hallway wall, his growing erection pushing against your leggings. Your hands were tangling in his hair as he kissed and sucked at your neck and collarbone. He put you on the floor and quickly rid himself of his shirt, you undid his belt and pants, slipping them down his legs. You pulled your top over your head revealing your red lace bra. He pulled off your leggings and panties before lifting you back up against the wall. He positioned you over himself and lowered you slowly, feeling you stretch to take him in, he sat you there for a minute to adjust before lifting you and then thrusting hastily into you. You moaned loudly against his neck. His momentum hard and fast, beads of sweat forming on both of your bodies. His fingers dug into the flesh of your backside, yours doing the same to his back. Before long you were both panting and crying out in pleasure. You felt your core tighten as he kept hitting your spot. One more thrust and you were both put over the edge, feeling your release together. He groaned into your chest. Holding you there, chests heaving, you kissed him softly and released your legs. He gently placed you on the ground kissing you again. Grabbing his hand you walked over to the bed, pulled back the covers and you crawled in next to each other. Asleep within minutes.


	11. 11

The hotel phone rang out rousing you from your sleep. “Hello?” you answered. “This is your 6:00 wake up call.” The voice on the other end stated. “Oh, thank you.” You yawned. Shaking Jason awake you dragged yourself into the shower. A few minutes later, you felt strong arms around your waist. Jason started kissing you on the back of the neck. “Stop it!” you laughed. “We dont have time!”. “There is always time!” Jason growled. You turn to face him and swat him playfully on the chest. He reaches down to grab your arse, but you wiggle out of his grip and out of the shower, giggling at his defeated face. “No fair!” he pouted. 

Half an hour later you were both dressed and ready to head to the convention. You met the others down stairs and grabbed a coffee. Once at the venue, Jason introduced you to the organisers, who had arranged a gold pass for you to sit in the crowd and get your photos. Marly thought it was hilarious and promised not to tell the boys. You wanted to see their reactions. 

You took your seat and eagerly awaited the opening. Rich and Rob came out on the stage with the rest of Rob's band Louden Swain. They cracked a couple of jokes, and Louden Swain played a song before inviting Matt out to do their panel. They were hilarious together and you couldn’t believe some of the questions they got asked by fans. Jason’s panel was up next, he played a few songs, his eyes flashing in your direction a lot. It was very arousing watching him up there remembering what you had done the night before. After a couple more panels, it was time to line up for photos. You were lined up behind a group of 4 women, they were laughing about what poses they were going to ask for. Matt's photo was first. Three of the ladies went through getting silly face Matt poses, the last one asked if she could give him a piggy back. “Don’t drop me!” he said. He jumped on her back, threw his arms out and smiled really big for the photo. She put him down, he looked her in the eyes and pulled her in for a hug. When she walked away, it was your turn. He didnt even notice it was you for a minute because he was too busy watching that girl leave. 

“Hey!” you nudge him on the arm. “Oh.. oh! Hey you!” he laughed heartily when he came out of his stupor. “That girl.. I need to see that girl again!” he breathed while dipping you for the photo. “I'll see what i can do!” you wiggled your eyebrow at him. 

You ducked backstage after your photos with Rob and Rich and spied the crowd to find ‘The Girl'. There was a seat free directly behind her, so you asked the organiser if you could take it. Eavesdropping, you heard that they were heading out to grab some lunch. You subtly followed them across the street, they ordered their sandwiches and sat down, you sat at the table 2 down. One of the women looked over at you sitting on your own and asked if you'd like to join them for lunch. You had heard about this ‘Supernatural Family' they all talk about, but you didn’t believe it, until that moment. You jumped up and moved to sit next to ‘The Girl'. You found out her name was Clarissa. You chatted away with the group for an hour. Clarissa was a fan of the show, but was there more to hang out with her friends than fan girl like many others. You all sat back down in the theatre and laughed through the next lot of panels. 

You noticed Matt duck his head out a few times to catch a glimpse of the girl that captured his attention. He was smitten. After the autographs were finished you parted ways with the girls and snuck backstage to meet up with Marly. 

“Lana!!!” you cried out, jumping on her. Jensen, Jared and Misha had just arrived ready for the Saturday Night Special. “I'm gunna order in some Chinese, what does everyone want?” Jared got out paper and a pen. Everyone sat around talking and laughing while they ate. One of the handlers came into the green room and said the concert was due to start in 15 minutes. You left through a side door and made your way around to your seat. Louden Swain came out and played 3 songs before inviting Jensen, Matt, Jason, Ruth, Rich and Rachel out to do a song in turn. You laughed and sang along with the group of girls in front of you during the concert. They were good people. 

“Hey, so. I'm going to a little like after party now.. did you guys wanna come?” you asked as the band left the stage. “Oh, yeah! Sounds fun!” Clarissa nodded. “Great!” you smiled.   
You texted Jason to let him know that you would meet him back at the hotel. Ordering an uber, you directed the girls outside. You got the driver to stop at a bottle shop, you and   
Clarissa ran in and grabbed some wine, beer and tequila. Once at the hotel you pressed the button for the roof. The elevator doors opened to loud music and a large group of people dancing, drinking and talking. You noticed Marly and Lana first, introducing them to the women you bought. One of them recognised Lana and went white as realisation hit. She scanned the area and saw Jensen and Jared, her jaw dropped. “Play it cool!” one of the other girls jabbed her in the rib. She closed her mouth and took a   
large drink from her wine. 

“Clarissa, i want to introduce you to someone..” you clasped her hand and tugged her over to Matt. You placed her hand in his and walked away. Looking back, you saw her blush before he walked with her over to a table lined with tequila shots. You laughed as you watched them down 2 in a row. 

Jason approached you slowly with a curious look on his face. “What are you up to?” he questioned. “Matchmaking" you reply matter-of-factly. He kissed the top of your head chuckling. 

The party wound down a little while later. The girls said good night and left for their hotel. You helped Lana, Marly and Misha’s girlfriend Sally clean up a bit before heading back to your rooms. The next day, you didn’t go back into the theatre to watch, you wanted to spend time with Lana, Marly and everyone else before you all had to return to your lives again. You did run out and hand Clarissa and her friends passes to that nights Karaoke event. They smiled and expressed their thanks. 

The day wrapped up too quickly, you and Jason were in your hotel room showering and changing for Karaoke. “This has been so fun!” you exclaim half dancing around the room. “I dont want to go back to boring life.” Jason chuckled at your pout. “Life with you will never be boring" Jason batted his eyelids, grabbing your hand and spinning you. You rolled your eyes, pecking him on the lips. 

Walking into Karaoke, you wrote your name down to sing with Rich. ‘Sweet Home Alabama'. Chuckling, you joined Jason and Rob in the corner. After a few songs, you heard Matt call out Clarissa's name. She shook her head, eyes wide. Her friends pushed her toward the stage, Matt held out his hand to pull her up on stage. He thrust a microphone into her hand as the music for ‘Living on a prayer' started. She started quietly, but gained confidence quickly considering how badly Matt sings. He danced a little over zealously and spilt his drink on her. 

“I'm so sorry!” Matt grabbed her hand when the song was over and took her to the green room. Lana grabbed your hand and sneakily followed them. “Here, wear one of my shirts, please.” You over heard Matt say as he handed her a black t-shirt. Clarissa turned around and slipped her wet top off, Matt couldn’t tear his eyes away from her. As she turned to face him, pulling the shirt down, he closed the gap between them and waited for a signal that he could kiss her. You and Lana giggled, covering your mouths as you watched the scene unfold. Clarissa grabbed his head and kissed him. “Pass me your phone.” Matt requested breaking the kiss. Clarissa handed it to him and watched him enter his number.   
“Do you want to come hang out tomorrow?” He uncharacteristically blushed. Lana jumped back and pulled you around the corner where you wouldn’t be caught when she saw Clarissa grab for Matt's hand and head toward the door. “Sounds great! But for now let’s get back in and enjoy karaoke.” Clarissa smiled.


	12. 12

Banging on the hotel door made Jason shoot up in bed. Jason groggily opened the door. “Dude, its 5am. What are you doing?” he asked Matt, who was grinning ear to ear in the doorway. Matt pushed his way into the room and launched himself onto the bed and onto you. “oomph" you grunt. “Hey Matty, whatcha doing?” you ask, smirking at his smitten face. Matt sighed rolling onto his back. “I’ve been texting Clarissa all night.. she's such a cool chick.” Jason nudged Matt over and crawled back into bed. “That's awesome dude, can we go back to sleep now?” Matt sat up quickly, “No, we are going paintballing!”. “Ok, soon..” Jason yawned. You laughed. “That sounds so fun! I'll send a group message letting everyone know.” 

Two hours later, everyone was downstairs waiting for Ubers to take them to the paintball place. “Can we pick Clarissa and her friend Alice up on the way?” Matt asked Rich and Misha. 

“Have you picked your teams?” The paintball guy asked as you were all changing into overalls. They all looked around at each other. “I say boys vs girls!” Lana suggested. The girls nodded in response. “Ok, lets make it interesting. Losers cook dinner!” Rich did the math. The boys team had one more member. “Done!” Marly walked to shake his hand and seal the bet. 

The girls formed a huddle. “Alice and I can guard our flag, you guys go smash those boys, lets win this!” Clarissa suggested. “Ok girls, its on!” Sally pulled her mask down and crouched. You and Marly army crawled along the outside edges avoiding being seen. “Ouch! My ass!” Jensen jumped looking around wildly. Marly giggled quietly. Jensen turned and you shot him square in the belly. He slumped off the field, head down. 

“I got you!”, “I got you first!” Jared and Lana argued. A referee came over and sent them both off. 

Sally was close to their flag, she did a kamikaze run toward it. “Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!” she cried as ball after ball hit her. “You’re dead Sally!” Rob yelled. “Stop!”. Sally provided enough of a distraction that you and Marly were able to slip past Rich and Matt. You shot them from behind, grabbed their flag and danced around. Paint balls flew at you and Marly. “Ahhh!” you screamed out. “You boys are sore losers!” you say rubbing your shoulder where a ball hit at close distance. “Best 2 out of 3?!” Jason suggested. Jared and Lana shook on it and the flags were reset. 

The second game didn’t go the way of the girls. The boys had realised their play and beat them quickly, smashing them with balls. The third game however, the girls strategy was to lay in wait and have the boys come to them. The girls picked off the boys one by one until only Rob was left. They chased him to their flag and showered him with paint balls. He looked like a Jackson Pollock painting. 

“Hmm, girls, what do we want for dinner?” you draped your arm around Clarissa and Sally's shoulders, smiling broadly. 

The girls went back to the hotel and popped some celebratory Champagne while the boys shopped for ingredients. They were cooking pasta.

After the girls cleaned the dishes, everyone sat around drinking and laughing, retelling their version of events and showing off their bruises from the day. 

Two more hours later, you and Jason retired to your room. You were starting to get sore where you coped the barrage of paintballs. Jason walked you into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He reached over to help get your clothes off, before removing his own. He had 2 massive bruises on his chest, but seemingly got off light. You put your head under the water and let the warmth run over you. Jason kissed each and every one of your bruises from your shoulder to your ankle and back up again. You laughed and squirmed beneath his mouth. He sat on the floor, spread his legs and motioned for you to join him. You sat with your back to his chest and leant your head against his shoulder. The warm water lulling you to sleep in his arms. Jason wiggled out from under you, turned off the shower, scooped you up with a towel and put you to bed. He put on an episode of Sons of Anarchy on Netflix and crawled in next to you to watch. 

The next morning you woke early, Jason was still asleep. Still sore and now a little stuff you decided to go for a walk and get coffee. As you entered the lobby, you saw Matt and Clarissa hugging. Clarissa gave you a small wave before walking outside and getting into a taxi. Matt hunched his back and came to meet you at the cafe. “You ok Matty?” he sighed. “Yeah, I'm ok.. sucks the con has to be over is all.” You nodded in agreement. “Are you planning to keep in contact with Clarissa?”. “Oh, hell yeah!” he exclaimed. You laughed. “Well, you don’t live too far from each other, so that’s something..” Matt nodded smiling. 

You sat and had a coffee together, chatting for a while before you bought a take away coffee to take up to Jason. 

As you opened the hotel door, you hear Jason strumming on his guitar softly singing. Closing the door carefully, you stood and listened without him knowing you were there.  
 _  
‘You let me know when I'm not being myself  
You keep me going like nobody else  
When those days come, I'm so bent up inside  
You are my shelter when there's nowhere to hide_

_Because you-ou-ou-ou_  
You take my blues away, yeah  
And you-ou-ou-ou  
You are my only way, yeah’  
  
A happy tear slipped down your cheek as you turned the corner and made your presence known. You put the coffee cup down and threw your arms around Jason. “It's not ready yet! You weren’t supposed to hear it..” He pouted. “Wait, are you crying.. why are you crying?” he asked suddenly. “I love you.” You replied hugging him tighter. “ I love you too.” He pulled you away to look into your eyes before kissing you sincerely.


	13. 13

“I miss you!” You frown at Jason's image on your computer screen. He was wearing a big blue jacket and beanie. It was getting close to Christmas, so snowing in Vancouver. He was there at another convention, you couldn’t attend because you had to work. It is the second Convention you haven’t gone to. “Me too! But only one more week and I'll be home with you!” Jason was going straight to the next convention being held in San Francisco to have some meetings with recording labels. “Can’t wait! But, right now I have to get ready for work..” you replied. Just as you heard his phone ding, you knowingly leant into the screen as he picked up his phone and opened the message. “Laters!” you giggled ending the Skype call as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped looking at the boob photo you sent. He texted straight away ‘No fair!’ You laughed out loud before jumping in the shower. 

You finally got an email back from the convention organisers. They sent you a pass to get in to Jason’s panel on the Sunday of the convention. You weren’t telling anyone that you were planning on going. You got up at 4:00am on the Sunday morning and started the long drive to San Francisco. 5 hours later you parked in the hotel carpark. The organisers left a key card to Jason’s room and a schedule for you at the front desk. You had half an hour to waste before Jason would be heading downstairs for photos.

Walking around the corner, you sat down and had some breakfast, hoping it would calm your nerves.

At 10:00am, you went up to Jason's room to freshen up. His panel would be starting in 1 hour. Once down in the theatre, Kathy, one of the organisers grabbed you and placed you 3rd from the front of the question line. 

Jason walked out on stage to a loud cheer from the crowd. He quickly played ‘Stand By Me' and then answered a question. The next lady requested ‘Without You'. He played it dutifully. It was your turn next, you were shaking like a leaf. “Hi Jason, I have a question and a request" you did your best to disguise your voice. He put his hand above his eyes to shield the light, trying to see who was speaking. With his eyebrows furrowed, he replied “Ok, lets hear it". 

“The question is, Will you marry me?” The crowd gasped and giggled nervously. 

A spotlight was lit and focused on you. 

Jason was flabbergasted, he put down his guitar and ran to you. He grabbed your shoulders “Serious?” you nodded. “Marry me.” He picked you up, and kissed you quickly. Jason put you down and ran back on stage. “And what was your request?” 

“Crazy Love." you answered confused. He started playing the song. Right at the end, he said “The answer is alllll the yeses!” grinning widely. You smiled just as large in response. The crowd clapped and cheered loudly. “Well, ok then" you said into the microphone and everyone laughed. Passing the microphone to the next person in line, you blew Jason a kiss and left the theatre. “How can I follow that?” you heard the next lady laughing. 

Room service arrived to Jason’s room with a complimentary bottle of Champagne from the convention organisers. You sat on the couch and flicked through channels while you waited for Jason to finish. Your phone started ringing. “Hello.”. “Your getting married!!” Lana screamed. “I am!” you smiled. “I'm bummed I had to find out from Jensen, but I understand..” she said. “I know, I know, I'm sorry.. you and Marly want to get breakfast in the morning?” you asked. “Yep, meet you at the cafe around the corner!” Lana instructed.

You hang up the phone as you hear the key card beep at the hotel door. You stood up and watched as he got closer to you. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you!” he grabbed the sides of your face in his hands and kissed you passionately. You pulled apart, both smiling stupidly. You grabbed the Champagne and glasses and took them out on the balcony. You sat together kissing and discussing what you would like your wedding day to be like, cuddled in each others arms until the early hours of the morning.

You met with Lana and Marly at the cafe a few hours later. Unable to wipe the grin off your face. Sitting down you were bombarded with questions. “How long have you been planning this?”, “Why didn’t you tell us?”. You laughed at the pair. “I've been thinking about it for a little while, but only started planning a week ago, I didn’t tell you because I wanted it to be a complete surprise. But, now I have a question for you guys.” You started. “Ok..” Marly wearily replied. “Will you be my Bridesmaids?” “Yes!” they yelled in unison. “HENS PARTY!” They high fived each other.


	14. 14

Plans were set to join in on the next convention 3 weeks later, to have a bridal party in the making meeting to start planning your wedding. You and Jason arrived late Friday night, due to you having to work back. Walking through the hotel lobby, you noticed Marly and Rob in the back corner talking animatedly. Jason went to run over and greet them, but something made you hold him back. You checked in and went up to your room. You didn’t sleep well wondering what was going on with Marly and Rob, but you eventually shook it off as nothing. 

Running in to Lana the next morning, you discussed colour schemes. “I really like royal blue!” you smiled. “Oo, perfect!” Lana agreed. Marly walked past you, trying to get her attention Lana called out to her, but she kept walking. You and Lana exchanged curious looks. 

Sitting in the green room at the convention while Jensen and Jared were doing their Gold Panel, you observed another heated exchange between Marly and Rob. Getting up, you grabbed Lana and approached Marly. “Come on, lets go get a coffee.” You slipped your arm around her back and motioned her to the door. Her shoulders drooped and she followed defeated. 

Placing 3 cappuccinos on the table. “You ok Marly?” you ask. “Yes" she nodded. “No..” she laid her face in her hands and burst into tears. You and Lana sat quietly and waited for her to calm down enough to talk. “Want to talk about it?” Lana prompted. “I.. I.. miscarried" Marly replied looking at her coffee cup. “Oh, Marly. I'm so sorry to hear that.” You held her hand. “Rob just doesn’t get it. He wants to just try again straight away.. he doesn’t see that I'm sad, I'm grieving, I'm scared.”. “Of course you are!” Lana grabbed her other hand. Marly cried some more, she eventually took a deep breath. “Is there anything we can do to help?” you questioned sincerely. “This is what I needed, someone to actually listen, to let me cry.” Marly sighed, her shoulders visibly relaxing. “We are your village, anything you need, any time, we are here to support you.. and Rob!” you explained. 

“Would you like me to talk to Rob?” Lana suggested. Marly took a deep breath, “No, I know what I need to say now. I don’t want to go back to the hotel though, not right away. I'm going to go for a walk and then have a nap I think.” Marly laid her plans out for her friends. “Do you want company?” Lana asked. Marly shook her head, “I need to be alone for a bit, thank you though, both of you.” You draped your scarf around her neck and hugged her tightly. “If you need us, please call.” Marly looked at Lana, “If you see Rob, just tell him I am safe and just need a minute and that I will see him tonight.” She instructed. “You got it!” Lana replied.

Lana relayed Marlys message to Rob, he looked devastated, but nodded understandingly. 

Later that day Billy announced he had ordered pizza for dinner before the Saturday Night Special, everyone sat around in little groups discussing different topics until the organiser came to get Rob and the rest of Louden Swain to start the concert. You and Lana stood at the side of stage and watched, Rob was always good, but there was an extra level of emotion in his voice tonight. You had chills, it was such a good performance. Even Jason noticed the difference and made a comment. “Wow, I've got goosebumps!” you nodded in understanding. 

Once the concert was finished you pulled Rob to you and hugged him tightly, you whispered “We are here.” You released him and walked to Jason, grabbing his hand and left.   
You were awoken by your phone ringing. You lunged over Jasons sleeping form to answer it quickly. It was Marly. You glanced at the clock, it was 3:00am. “Are you ok, is everything ok?” you questioned worried. “Yes, I think it will be.” Marly replied, a smile evident in her voice. You breathed a sigh of relief. “What happened?” 

“It didn't start well. I was asleep when Rob got home, he tried to give me a cuddle, but I couldn’t, I went into the kitchen, and I found it really hard to restart the conversation because I still felt hurt.” Marly started. “Rob turned the fire on, he was just sitting there, watching the flames.” She continued. “Did you talk?” you interjected. 

“Yeah, I walked over to him and he slumped, he apologised for pushing so hard and that the only reason he did is that he loves me and wants us to have the family we've been dreaming of.” She answered. “ I told him I want that too but that I'm scared. The miscarriage was the hardest thing I've ever been through and I'm terrified it will happen again. He said it was hard for him to understand it from my perspective, but that he was grieving too and the only way he knew how to deal with it was to kind of bury it.” Marly explained. “How do you feel now?” you asked. “It is a relief to know he cared, but I also feel terrible for not noticing his grief. I told him I was sorry too.” She answered. “We both had a cry, and silently said our final goodbye to the baby we would never get to meet.” You felt tear streaming down your face but didn’t say anything. Marly continued. “I went to wash my face, but decided I needed a hot, soothing bath”

“Rob came in when he heard the water running and lit some candles for me. He helped me into the tub and got in behind me, gave me a nice massage. We decided then, that we were going to go back to being together just for the sake of being together and if it happens, it happens.” Marly smiled. “I'm so happy for you both!” You smiled as well. 

“And then, the fun stuff happened. I started feeling him up in the bath, we didn’t stay in the bath long – let me tell you!” Marly informed you. Your mouth dropped open and you laughed loudly. “Oo, do tell!” you instructed. “Well, lets just say there was a some hot and heavy and some sweet and sexy" Marly hinted. “Oh, no fair!” you pouted when you realised you weren’t getting the dirty details. Marly giggled. “Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for your help and understanding today.” You smiled warmly. “Your village will always be here for you, every step of the way, now go to sleep you sexy bitch. Sleep sweet!” you replied. “Good night Y/N.”


	15. 15

Everyone had gone home to their respective states after the convention. Jensen, Jared, Misha and Rich went back to Vancouver to start filming the next season. Rich was directing an episode. You arranged a skype conference with Lana, Marly and Sally to suggest locations and invitation designs for your upcoming nuptials. 

Lana's phone rang, she went off screen to answer it. “Shit!” Lana said suddenly. “Lana, what's wrong?” Marly questioned. “That was the hospital, my Mum had an accident.” She replied. “Shit!” you exclaimed. “I'm gunna have to go guys, I have to book a flight and call Jensen.” She rambled. “You call Jensen, and pack. I'll organise your travel.” Marly instructed. “Ok, thanks Marly.” Lana nodded. “Safe travel, if you need anything, you know where to find us!” you said. “Hope everything is ok!” Sally said. Lana’s Mum was on her own in Atlanta, Lana had to go and be with her. 

Just as you sat down to write some notes for your story, Jason walked through the door from the studio. “Hey you.” You smiled leaning up to give him a kiss. He looked distracted, kissed you quickly and retreated to the spare bedroom. You furrowed your brow at his behaviour, but went back to your writing. Jason didn’t speak too much that night. Getting in to bed later, you tried to cuddle him but he rolled away from you typing on his phone. Slightly concerned, “Is everything ok?” you asked. “uh, yeah” you startled him. “Just a long day.” He replied tucking his phone under his pillow. Thinking his behaviour was odd, but giving him the benefit of the doubt, you rolled over and went to sleep. 

“How's your Mum?” you asked Lana on the phone a few days later. “Yeah, she is ok. She might still have to have surgery, they are waiting to see” Lana answered. “I have my fingers crossed!” you informed. “It has been really good to be home though.” Lana stated. “An old friend from school, Joel has been stopping by a lot though.” She replied. “He has picked up some groceries for me and helped tidy around the house.”. “Wow, I don’t know very many guys that would do that for an old school friend!” you were surprised. “Full disclosure, we dated for 3 years during High School..” Lana informed. “Ooohhh, well that changes things. That’s really nice of him and I'm sure you can use the help!” you replied. “Anyway, I need to head back up to the hospital. Talk soon!” Lana said. “See ya!” you hung up the phone. 

Jason had been spending a lot of time at the studio the last two weeks. You felt like he was pulling away from you. Was he getting cold feet? Second guessing getting married? “What’s going on?” you asked him when he got home and went straight to the spare room again. “What are you talking about?” he snapped at you. Taken aback, you backed out of the doorway. He jumped up and grabbed you, spun you to face him. “I’m sorry.” He drew you to his chest and held you. “There is something going on, please talk to me.” You say softly. “Nothing, there’s nothing.” He replied quickly pulling away. “I'm just stressed about the album.”. “Ok..” you said tentatively. 

Matt called and invited you and Jason out for drinks with him and Clarissa a few days later. Everything was going well, you were all laughing and having a good time until Jason's phone rang. His face flushed and he stumbled to hide the caller, he jumped up and walked outside to answer it. “What was that all about?” Matt questioned you. “I don’t know.. he is pushing me away..” You said sadly. Matt frowned but suggested it was probably nothing. You nodded unconvinced. 

A few weeks later you made a phone call. “Lana, I just don’t know.. I feel like he has gone back to his old ways.. does he still want to get married? Is he cheating on me?” you sighed over the phone. “I don’t know what to say other than Jason is mad about you.” Lana said. “I'm not so sure..” you replied sadly. “Hang on Joel.. aww, thank you, they are beautiful!” Lana spoke away from the phone. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t know you had company.” You said. “It's nothing, Joel just bought some flowers”. “That’s nice of him!” you smiled. "It would be if I didn’t think he was trying to get in my pants!” Lana whispered. “What!” you were shocked. “I'm obviously not interested, but he isn’t taking the hint!” she replied. You laughed, “What are you going to do?” you asked. “Just ignore it, I’ve got to put all of my attention into my Mum.” Lana answered. “What are you going to do about Jason?” she asked. “I'm not sure.. he just got home, I’ll speak to you later, give my best to your mum.” You finished before hanging up the phone. 

“Was that Lana?” Jason asked. “Yeah, her Mum is doing better! Her ex is hanging around like a bad smell though.” You laughed. Jason’s pulled a confused face. “Ok, I'm going to have a shower.” He walked into the bathroom. You waited in the bedroom for him to get out. “We have to talk.” You said. “I am going away for a couple of days.” Jason said at the same time. “Wait, what?” you questioned. “Where are you going?”. “Home, Virginia.” He answered. “Why?” you asked confused. “I just am.” He deflected. “Talk to me..” you grabbed for his hand. “I cant.” He said. “Then I can’t.” Tears welled in your eyes. You grabbed your keys and left. 

Jason was gone when you got back. A note on the counter, ‘I'm sorry, I love you.’. You burst into tears and rang Marly. “Can I come stay with you for a few days?” 

You called in sick from work and hopped a plane to Minnesota.


	16. 16

Lana was calling to fill you in on what happened in Atlanta. “You should have seen it.” Lana said. “What did he say?” you ask wide eyed. “He pulled him off the step and in his best Dean voice told him to get lost!” She answered. “What did Joel do?” you asked laughing. “He shit himself and left!” Lana laughed as well. Lana had told you about Jensen arriving to her mums house while there was a break in filming, he walked up and witnessed Joel trying to kiss Lana forcefully and her pushing him away. She was crying on his shoulder because she had just found out that her mum did need surgery on her liver. Joel mistook her needing comfort for her wanting more.

“How is your Mum now?” you asked. “Yeah, she is doing really well, she came through surgery perfectly and should be home in a few days!” Lana smiled largely. “Fantastic news!” you replied. “I better go, talk soon! Glad your Mum is healing up!” you finished. 

Marly walked into the room. “You didn’t tell her..” she raised and eyebrow. “Nah, she has enough going on. I’ll tell her later.” You shrugged your shoulders. She grabbed her keys and you both went to pick out some Christmas decorations while Rob got the tree. 

“You don’t look so good.” You said as you grabbed Marly's arm. “I need to get to the bathroom!” she cried holding her mouth. You waited at the basin while she vomited violently. Marly came out, colour drained from her face. “I think I'm pregnant..” she looked terrified. “Do you want me to go get you a test?” you asked carefully. Marly nodded softly. You ran to the chemist and then you raced home. Rob was still out. 

‘Beep, beep, beep' the timer on your phone went off signalling 3 minutes had passed. Marly went pale again. “You look.” She instructed as she sat on the end of the bed. “Are you sure?” you asked. She nodded. You walked into the bathroom and picked up the stick. Tears stung your eyes as you saw the 2 solid lines on the test. You turned to face her and handed her the stick. Marly burst into tears. You knelt down in front of her and held her as she cried. “ I can’t tell Rob.. not yet..” she whispered. Nodding gently you stayed kneeling until Marly took a deep breath and moved to stand. She called her doctor and made an appointment for the next day. 

Two days later while adding the finishing touches to the Christmas Tree, the door bell rang. Rob answered it, it was a parcel for you. Rob handed it to you curiously. You opened it just as curiously. It was a CD. Nothing written on it. Marly knowingly suggested you went into the studio to listen. 

Putting the CD into the stereo, you pressed play.  
 __  
‘I don't know why we argue on such things, yeah yeah  
When our time would be so much better, spent on other things

_Oh, you came to me that day_  
Oh, in your own way  
And what was I to do-o 

_I remember when you were here with me, yeah yeah  
Why couldn’t have we just let it, let it be-e_

_Oh, you came to me that day_  
Oh, in your own way  
And what was I to do 

_But I_  
I want to show you that I  
I got to know you  
And I-I'll never be the same 

_I look back on the times we share, yeah yeah_  
Trying to show you how much that I really care  
Oh, you came to me that day  
Oh, in your own way  
And what was I to do-o 

_But I, I want to show you that_  
I, I got to know you  
And I-I'll never be the same 

_Oh, there were so many nights_  
When you came into my mind  
How I wanted to hear you sa-a-ay  
That I-I still love you  
And I-I still want to hold you  
And I-I’ll never be  
Never be, never be  
The same  
The same  
The sa-ame  
The sa-ame’  
  
Tears rolled down your cheeks as you listened to Jasons soft smooth voice. Marly walked into the studio once the song had finished. “How did he know I was here.. Marly?” you looked at her questioningly. “What? He called, you want me to lie?” she smirked. “There is someone here to see you.” She added. Your jaw dropped, you rushed to wipe your eyes and smooth your clothes before going downstairs. 

Rob was standing in the doorway talking to your visitor. “Hi.” You said softly. It had been about a week since you last saw Jason. He held out his hand through the doorway, you took it and he pulled you gently outside. Taking your coat from Marly, Jason placed it over your shoulders and directed you to the porch steps. He turned to face you, wiping the last of your tears from your cheek. 

Jason handed you a large yellow envelope. “What’s this?” you questioned. “Just look.” He directed as he turned slightly away and looked at his feet. 

“Divorce papers?” you asked surprised. Jason didn’t answer. “I don’t understand..” you added. “I was married. A long time ago. I was young.” He started rambling, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “Why couldn’t you just tell me?” You furrowed your eyebrows. “I was ashamed. I just wanted it to go away, I didn’t want to have to tell you.. but she was making it difficult.” He cried. “How old were you when you got married? Who is she?” you questioned. “Her name is Hannah, she was my High School girlfriend. We were 18 when we got married. It didn’t work, couldn’t work.. she wanted me to stay and work on her Dad's farm, I wanted to sing.” He started. “We went our separate ways and it never really crossed my mind. Until you asked me to marry you..” His green eyes looked deep into your blue eyes begging for understanding. “I never saw myself loving someone that much again, I never let myself, until I met you.” He added. 

You sat still, quietly contemplating everything Jason was telling you. “I'm sorry. I love you.” He finished, his head dropped into his hands and his tears fell easily. “Why didn’t you just get a divorce when you left?” you questioned. "She wouldn’t let me, she was convinced that I would fail and come crawling back to her.” He answered. “That’s why I had to go and see her and get the papers signed in person. She wouldn’t do it any other way.” You nodded softly. “I'm so sorry I didn’t just tell you, I should have.” He fiddled with a thread on his jeans. “Yes.. you should have.” 

“Can you forgive me? Can we move past it?” he asked his head still hung. You moved your hand to his face, turning it to face you. “No more secrets?" you asked. “No more secrets.” He looked hopeful. You climbed into his lap and hugged him. He threw his arms around you tightly. When it started to snow, you got up and pulled him to his feet. You kissed him softly. “Lets get on with the rest of our lives together!” you kissed him again. 

Walking inside, you saw Rob and Marly shift quickly from looking out the front window. Laughing, you both went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine. You poured 4 glasses and put them on the coffee table. Marly looked at you quickly. ‘Shit!’ you thought to yourself. 

“I'm not gunna have any.” Marly tried to sound casual. “Great! More for me!” you said too quickly.


	17. 17

It was Christmas Day, Marly and Rob had asked you and Jason to stay with them. 

Marly handed Rob his gift, he peeled the wrapping off slowly, opened the box and lifted out a onesie. On the front it said ‘World's Greatest Dad.’ Rob was confused, looked up at Marly and his jaw dropped. He jumped up from his seat, closed the gap between them quickly and spun her around. He placed her down. “How far?” he asked. “8 weeks.” She smiled. “Best Christmas Ever!” he exclaimed. You and Jason leapt out of your chairs and enveloped Marly and Rob in a giant group hug. 

A few days later, you and Jason flew back to LA. Everything was in full swing planning for the wedding. You had several ideas cut out of magazines. You and Jason visited a few venues in the New Year, agreeing on Chateau Marmont, a French style castle in West Hollywood. You booked your date for June 20th. 

Jason spent a lot of time in the studio catching up on writing and recording songs for his album. The label was pushing for it to be released in the next month. 

To coincide with the release he had arranged for a few shows and meet and greet opportunities for fans in the week leading up to the next convention in New York. You could only attend the Sunday of the convention, due to having time off work while in Minnesota. Marly, Lana and Sally arranged to meet with you on the Sunday to visit a bridal dress shop.

“I'll miss you.” Jason pouted grabbing his suitcase. “It's only a week..” you laughed. “But ill miss you too!” you stood on your tip toes to wrap your arms around his neck. He placed his arms tightly around your waist, threading his hands across your back. “I'm sure I can think of a way to not make you miss me too much.” You winked before kissing him passionately. You broke contact and gently pushed him out of the door. “You'll miss your flight.” You said as he reached back and kissed you once more. 

A few nights later, you sent Jason a text. ‘What are you wearing'. He was in the middle of a meet and greet with fans. He checked his phone under the table. He let a small laugh escape his lips. ‘Jeans and a hoodie?’ he messaged back. You sent another text of a close up photo of the lace of your black camisole. 

Texting back ‘I'm bored, can you think of something I can do?’ he blushed. ‘run a bath' he instructed. ‘Lots of bubbles.’ You followed his instructions. You sent another photo, this time of your hand, angled so just the tips of your fingers were visible easing their way under the band of your panties. ‘I wish that was my hand' he replied. ‘I'm in the bath, now what?’ you asked. Holding the phone under the table, he spoke to the fans in between replying. ‘lather yourself up and show me.’ You did as he asked and took a photo of your breasts covered in bubbles, shining in candle light. You hopped out of the bath tub, lightly dried off and laid on your bed. ‘What would you do, if you were here?’ 

Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ‘I would taste every inch of your body with my tongue, focusing on my favourite spot.’ You traced your hand over your body imagining it was his mouth. ‘I'm so wet right now.’ You sent back. Jason felt his cock start to throb. He excused himself from the table and rushed to the bathroom. ‘Send me a photo.’ He sent quickly. You obliged, sending him a photo of your fingers glistening with your juices. He pulled his zipper down allowing his hard cock freedom. He sent you a photo. ‘Look at what you’ve done to me.’ 

You called him. “Listen. Don’t speak.” You said when he answered. You put the phone on speaker and placed it on your stomach. You started rubbing yourself, moaning “I'm thinking about your tongue where my fingers are.” You heard Jason growl. Moaning louder, you soon reach your climax. Jason grunted as hearing you cum pushed him over his edge, coming hard in the bathroom stall. “I love you so much.” He said breathily. “I love you too, enjoy the rest of your meet and greet.” You giggled. He hung up, and washed his face to try and reduce the redness in his cheeks. 

Sunday came quickly, Jason was already in the middle of his panel when you arrived. The girls met you in the lobby and you left for the bridal store. 

“Come out already!” Lana yelled through the curtain. “I'm coming!” you reply. You walked out towards the mirrors wearing a strapless A-line gown with intricate beading detail across the neck line. Sally clapped her hand over her mouth. “It's the one.” She announced. “But its only the 4th one I've tried.” You weren’t sure. “No, this is it.” Marly agreed. You looked at yourself in the mirror, turned around once and smiled broadly. “This is it!” you nodded, tears threatening to fall. 

“Go, try your dresses!” you instructed. The girls got up and put on 3 different styles of French Blue dresses. Marlys growing belly looked adorable in the ¾ length tulle, sweetheart halter rockabilly style dress. Lana wore a cocktail length chiffon dress, and Sally was in a simple floor length chiffon overlay gown. “I always thought I would want my bridesmaids to match, but you know what, I am loving these dresses. They are you and they are perfect!” you gush, admiring your friends. 

Satisfied with your shopping trip, you headed back to the hotel. The panels and photo ops were over for the convention. You walked into Jasons hotel room, he was standing at the kitchenette counter wearing dark jeans and a white wife beater. Your breath caught in your throat. He turned to face you, mouth full of chocolate. You dropped your bag and jumped at him. He caught you mid-air and sat you on the counter. “Hi you.” You said kissing him. You licked your lips. “Mmm, delicious.” You moaned. 

Jason growled into your neck, he lifted you roughly and threw you on the bed. “I'm going to do everything I wanted to do the other night, strap yourself in, its going to be a wild ride!” he announced while unbuttoning your jeans. You giggled but stayed still. 

It was dark when you came up for air. “I'm starving!” you realised as your belly rumbled. “I'll call for room service.” Jason said. You curled up under the blankets together while you waited, enjoying being in each others arms.


	18. 18

Four months have passed, it was the week of your wedding finally. The weekend before everyone flew in for the Hens and Bucks parties. The ladies were having a spa day and going dancing afterwards. The men settled on a round of Golf and a bar hop. 

“This is lovely!” you exclaim as you lay in a mud bath, a mint mask painted on your face. “Mm.” Marly replied, she was getting a well deserved pregnancy massage. A few relaxing hours later, you were dressed up, makeup on and ready to head out to the club. But the car pulled up in front of The Hard Rock. Good Charlotte was playing a show. You had no idea with all the wedding plans taking up most of your time.

“WHAT!” you yelled. Clarissa laughed. “Happy Hens!” you all jumped out of the car and ran inside. 

“That was the best show I think I have ever seen them play!” you exclaimed once the show was over. “Hope the boys had fun – and behaved themselves!” Lana added as an after thought. You all nodded.

The driver dropped everyone at the hotel before taking you home. You were dancing slowly around the bathroom when Jason stumbled through the door on the arm of Jared. “Delivered safe and sound.” Jared said as he dropped Jason on the couch. “Thank you Jared!” you gave him a hug before he left. 

You went back to taking your makeup off in the bathroom mirror, Jason appeared behind you. “I love how your hips wiggle when you do that.” He growled into the back of your neck, his hands around your waist. You could feel his erection growing and pressing into your leg. You turned and wrapped your hands around his neck. You kissed him and smiled. He walked out and laid down on the bed, pulling you with him. He started kissing your neck, but abruptly stopped. You looked at him and noticed he had fallen asleep. You laughed and rolled your eyes, kissed him on the forehead and curled into his arms.

Jensen, Jared, Misha, Matt, Rob and Rich had been asked to do a mini convention since they were going to be in LA anyway. They happily obliged, they enjoyed doing the conventions and missed them while they were filming. It was being held on Thursday and Friday this time. Lana dragged you down to the venue to get you out of your apartment and away from wedding plans that were stressing you out. “Everything is ready! Come on, let's go get Sally, Marly and Clarissa and grab lunch!” she suggested. “Yep, good idea.” You said looking around at all the wedding bits and pieces. 

Walking in to the green room on Friday, you couldn’t help but smile. Marly was asleep on the couch, her legs resting on an also sleeping Rob. Her belly was getting very big, she was due in the next 8 weeks. Lana crouched in front of her and whispered “Waffles.” Marlys eyes shot open. “Waffles!” she rocked to get up with the help of Lana and Sally. You were too busy laughing. 

That night all the girls were hanging out at your apartment. The boys were staying in the hotel. Music was blaring, you were dancing and having a few glasses of Moscato.  
“You’re getting married tomorrow – married!” Sally squeed. You nodded and nervously downed the rest of your wine.

You woke early the next morning, making coffee and breakfast for everyone. “You’re not supposed to do that today!” Lana explained as she walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. “I couldn’t sleep, I had to do something.” You replied. Lana nodded, “I’ll finish up, you go have a bath and relax.” You took a deep breath but did what you were told. 

Half an hour later, you got out and put on your ‘Bride' dressing gown. The hair and makeup artists had just arrived. They started on Sally and Marly, leaving you to last. You had glamourous makeup and eyelash extensions to draw attention to your bright blue eyes and your caramel hair drawn into an understated up-do. Your bridesmaids got dressed, they looked beautiful. The photographer arrived as they were helping you into your gown. 

Sally poured you a glass of wine to calm your nerves as you waited for the car to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated x


End file.
